


UN PLACER INESPERADO

by ElianaWinchesterSPN



Category: Bottom Dean - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Sam sin alma, Sam soulless, Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural, Top Sam - Fandom, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sam Soulless - Freeform, Soulles Sam Winchester, Temporada 6 supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElianaWinchesterSPN/pseuds/ElianaWinchesterSPN
Summary: Sam ha vuelto sin alma del infierno, Dean no comprende sus actos. Pero algo inesperado pasa cuando Sam toma la iniciativa y le explica que ya no es el mismo Sam de siempre...Espero que os guste este one shot, la dedico especialmente a Gloria Reina y Sonia Rubio, por animarme a salir de mi zona de confort y también  a Laura Idoia Carné por invitarme para tener una cuenta aquí, espero seguir escribiendo historias que os gusten..





	UN PLACER INESPERADO

UN PLACER INESPERADO  
Dean reapareció en el campo de maíz disparando, ninguno de esos asquerosos hombrecillos verdes luminosos iba a ponerle una mano encima.  
Para colmo había perdido el teléfono, tendría que volver al pueblo caminando. Cuando llegó al motel dispuesto a contarle a Sam que había sido abducido por extraterrestres, se encontró con que no sólo éste no estaba preocupado por su desaparición ni le estaba buscando, sino que se estaba dando el lote, ¡en su cama! , con la hippy que olía a pachuli, ¡lo que le faltaba esta noche!  
En cuanto la chica se fue Dean se sentó en la otra cama, incapaz de asumir más cosas por esta noche, ¿qué le pasaba a Sam? , no solo era su absoluta falta de preocupación porque hubiera desaparecido, estaba muy raro desde que había vuelto del infierno.  
Sam se sentó en la cama gemela y le puso una mano en la rodilla como para reconfortarle.  
—Cuéntamelo todo Dean, ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
— ¡Como si te importara! , yo desaparezco y tú te encamas con la del Pachuli.  
— ¿Estás celoso Dean? ¿Preferirías que me acostara contigo? —Sam le miraba como si fuera un pastel y quisiera devorarlo, su sonrisa casi le produjo a Dean escalofríos.  
— ¿Qué dices? —Respondió Dean apartando su rodilla, este Sam estaba empezando a asustarle.  
—Digo, que si quieres que me acueste contigo Dean —se acercó mucho más invadiendo el espacio personal de su hermano, casi susurrando las palabras en su oído, enviando a Dean unos escalofríos por su espalda que no eran de miedo, sino de placer—, yo lo estoy deseando, sé que te gusto, he visto tus miradas cuando crees que estoy distraído, ¿Te gusta lo que ves cuando salgo de la ducha, Dean? Reconozco que esta mañana, cuando me he dado ese paseíto desnudo mientras buscaba la ropa, era en tu honor. Sé que te pongo Dean, ¡venga reconócelo!—Terminó sonriente, acariciándole la mejilla bajando lentamente por su pecho mientras hablaba.  
Dean se removió nervioso pero no se apartó, y Sam aprovechó su ventaja empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás dejándolo tumbado sobre la cama, se puso a horcajadas encima de él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.  
Dean estaba paralizado, quería resistirse, ¡esto no estaba bien!, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo Sam?, aunque por otra parte, el recuerdo de Sam desnudo dando vueltas por la habitación esta mañana mostrando toda su magnificencia, empezaba a excitarlo.  
Sam comenzó a notar como Dean se iba endureciendo bajo él.  
— ¿Qué es esto Dean? —Dijo introduciendo una mano entre los dos cuerpos, comenzó a frotarlo, consiguiendo que aumentara su tamaño rápidamente, ¿quieres tenerme Dean? Puedo hacerlo, no voy a resistirme, estoy preparado ¿Sabes? , tengo todo lo que necesitamos aquí mismo, —Y diciendo esto alargo su brazo y sacó de la mesilla de noche un tubito de lubricante que dejó encima— para más tarde. —Dijo sonriendo aviesamente.  
—Vas a tenerme Dean, y yo voy a tenerte, es lo justo… ¿No te parece?, quiero que disfrutemos los dos. Después de esta noche nada será igual.  
Mientras habla ha empezado a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de su hermano y bajó la cremallera, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la ropa agarró el miembro endurecido de Dean que punzaba por liberarse de la ropa y empezó a masajearlo.  
—Estoy harto de fingimientos, Dean, tengo que pensar cada cosa que digo para que sigas creyendo que soy el de siempre. Pero no lo soy, hay algo distinto en mí. No sé qué es, pero ahora no siento nada. Solo tengo deseos y los satisfago. No hay reglas morales ni consideraciones que me detengan, tomo lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti.  
Se inclinó hacia adelante y mientras continuaba acariciándole empezó a besarle, explorando su boca hasta dejar a Dean sin aliento.  
Éste no podía resistirse, siempre había sentido impulsos hacia Sam que consideraba “impuros” y siempre los había reprimido ahogándolos con cuerpos de camareras o de cualquier mujer que se pusiera a tiro. Porque no era que le gustaran los hombres, no, ninguno le resultaba atractivo, a él le gustaban los pechos, las suaves curvas, la piel delicada y hundirse en una mujer. Pero con Sam le ocurría algo extraño, a veces un gesto suyo cuando movía la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de los ojos, o sus manos grandes pero delicadas que parecía que cogían las cosas con reverencia, como si acariciara, y sus ojos, esos ojos cambiantes de distintos colores según la emoción que los animara, y ese labio inferior, grueso, apetecible, que estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo mordieran, y ese cuerpo grande de músculos largos perfectos … Todo ese conjunto, producía en Dean un anhelo que retorcía sus entrañas y agitaba su entrepierna, haciéndole desear besarlo, tocarlo y poseerlo en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Esos sentimientos habían estado siempre ocultos en Dean, pero en ese momento, tirado sobre la cama, sintiendo los dedos de Sam acariciando su verga, dio al traste con todos sus reparos y las reglas que se había impuesto y simplemente se dejó llevar, tomando la cabeza de Sam entre sus manos y devolviendo los besos con fruición, fue bajando las manos y las introdujo por debajo de su camiseta, gozando de tocar al fin con toda libertad esos pectorales y esa espalda que le habían perseguido en sus sueños, siguió bajando y desabrochando los pantalones de Sam, tiró hacia abajo llevando al mismo tiempo la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el enhiesto miembro que se alzaba hacia él, lo tomó y también empezó a acariciarlo, ambos iban alcanzando un frenesí que no pudieron detener y aumentando el ritmo en los movimientos de sus manos, llegaron rápidamente, con roncos gemidos, juntos al final.  
Sam se tendió a su lado, mientras se recobraban durante unos segundos, enseguida se levantó, se despojó de su ropa y se dirigió al baño a buscar una toalla húmeda para volver y limpiar los restos de su inesperada explosión de deseo.  
Dean se dejaba hacer a la vez agotado y perplejo por lo que había pasado tan repentinamente.  
Pero Sam no quería darle tiempo a pensar, le fue quitando la ropa, mientras le iba dando pequeños besos en la desnuda piel que volvieron a enardecerle. Sam quería más, mucho más, quería a Dean dispuesto y esperándole, quería que se entregara a él, así que iba a volverlo loco con su boca y sus caricias hasta que le suplicara y entonces le daría todo lo que pidiera y más.  
Comenzó a darle húmedos besos en el cuello que lanzaban latigazos de placer a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Dean. Fue bajando por su pecho, lamió sus erectos pezones que esperaban ansiosos sus atenciones, siguió bajando por su vientre, recorriendo las caderas, la parte interna de los muslos, rodeando la parte que enhiesta lo reclamaba insistentemente, se fue acercando lentamente, lamiendo despacio, recorriéndola entera, se la introdujo en su boca y comenzó a chuparla torturándola con lentas acometidas, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, poniendo a Dean fuera de control, oía sus gemidos y él también se iba excitando, con sus dedos comenzó a tocar la entrada, acariciando, tentando, preparando y aumentado el placer de Dean que se retorcía y levantaba las caderas invitándole, tiró de él hacia los pies de la cama y se colocó fuera de ella entre sus piernas, y mientras le masajeaba el miembro, con la lengua humedecía su entrada, y disfrutaba de sentir como Dean recibía con placer las pequeñas estocadas, cuando los gemidos se hicieron más insistentes y el mayor suplicaba que le diera más, paró solo un momento para coger el lubricante y prepararlo. Dean estaba completamente dispuesto, deseaba recibirlo, le pedía que no parase. Así era cómo Sam deseaba tenerlo, lo conminó a ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la cama y se colocó detrás, con una mano continuaba acariciando su miembro y con la otra acarició su espalda, sus nalgas y le preparó con sus dedos, fue introduciendo dos lentamente, separando, abriendo el camino, entrando y saliendo, cuando sintió q los espasmos de Dean alcanzaban un punto de no retorno, se hundió profundamente en él esperó para dejar que se acostumbrara a su invasión y a su tamaño, pero Dean se movió hacia sus caderas invitándole, y Sam ya no se reprimió más empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo que su mano, entraba y salía cada vez más rápido aunando ambos movimientos hasta que se derramó dentro de Dean cuando sintió su orgasmo, se dejó caer sobre su espalda sin moverse cubriéndolo, se quedaron así recibiendo ambos sensaciones del cuerpo del otro.  
Dean se sentía a la vez, completo sintiendo a Sam llenándolo y vaciado, ahíto de un placer que nunca había imaginado. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa, pero no se arrepentía de nada, estaba en el lugar adecuado con la persona adecuada. De ahora en adelante, solo podía ser mejor.  
FIN.


End file.
